The Next Ashes
by Geirr Bassi
Summary: SEQUEL TO FEATHERS After the war Rei is left finding out that he isn t a human. Rei can t seem to get a break in life because now he is off on another adventure through a humanless world to find his origins. Kai, Tyson, and the gang tag along to help. KXR
1. Nothing in The Silence

**THANK YOU: vampangelkai, suzanne, chocolatexloverx16, and Chaseha-Wing for your comments on Feathers. I greatly appreciate it!**

**Geirr: **_The sequel to my fanfic `Feathers` I guess you can read this if you haven`t read `Feathers` yet, but I`ll try my best to keep you all informed._

**_WARNING: LANGUAGE, GORE, BLOOD, and YAOI (boyxboy)_**

_ENJOY!_

**_EDIT: I added in the quotations so you can actually tell what they are saying now. My bad! thanks vampangelkai for tellin me!_**

* * *

I eyed the pile of gloves in Tyson`s arms. I arched an eyebrow at him demanding an answer now.

He laughed before looking directly at me. "You know what they say. You can`t have too many gloves!"

My eyebrow arched up again as he dropped the gloves to the garden`s floor. Well Tyson, I looked down at the pile of gloves. Tons of pairs there. "I guess they didn`t hear of you then."

Max appeared around the corner of a tropical tall tree that seemed to shower leaves all around it. His arms and red forked tail, full, with buckets of water. He stopped automatically, seeing the random pile of gloves between Tyson and I. A long, quiet moment ended when he looked directly at me. "Rei? Um, why do we have so many gloves?"

I shrugged before jerking my chin in Tyson`s direction. He was crouched to the ground fishing through the sea of gloves. "I honestly don`t know. You`ll have to ask this jackass why he brought all of them in the first place."

Tyson looked up, eyes narrows so you could barely see his brown eyes. Then he looked at Max, smiling brightly. "Well you don`t know. We may have an octopus helping us," he went back to searching through the pile of gloves as Max and I looked at each other dumbfounded.

I shook off the awkward moment and took one of the buckets of water that Max had brought with him. "Do you know how to take care of plants?" I asked him.

"You know octopuses have eight arms. So the octopus would need eight of these gloves!" Tyson pointed out.

Max and I starred at the angel with concerned looks. It was too late to get the boy`s attention now. He was off in his own little world where octopuses probably roamed freely wearing gloves. Max and I looked at each other again, ignoring Tyson.

Max shook his head. "No. I don`t. The Demon Mother didn`t want any plants around our houses."

I frowned hearing about the Demon Mother. She wasn`t the kind of mother who cared and hugged you tightly when you had an aweful dream. No, the Demon Mother forced a war upon her demon children and the many angels. She sacrificed her children for her own selfish needs. For example, taking over the world. Yah, I know very original coming from an evil person.

But gladly we stopped her rain of terror and horror. Well, more specifically I defeated her, but I possibly can`t take all the credit because I did get tons of help from my wonderful friends. I had to smile at the thought of all of them. But in the end I decapitated the Demon Mother, killing her and finally ending the stupid and pointless war.

"You know what I think. Octopuses don`t have hands, they have tentacles. So they wouldn`t have to wear gloves because they don`t have hands."

Again Max and I chose to ignore Tyson`s pointless babbling about octopuses.

But I chose the moment to look at Tyson. He`s an angel and also one of my best friends. Then I looked over at Max. Max was a demon, who chose to fight on the angel side against his own kind. And another one of my best friends. Tyson, an angel, befriended Max, the demon, proving that both races could get along with no problems.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and went back to talking with Max. "No worries. I can show you how to take care of them. If you want that is?" Max shook his head.

"No it`s fine Rei. I think I can handle it easily. I`ve seen you take care of the plants so many time that I think I can do it by myself. It seems easy enough and if I have any questions I can find you and ask, right?"

"Right."

"Did you know that an octopus is actually called an octopi? I`d really want to see an octopus wear gloves for once though. It would be a once in a life time thing," Tyson said.

Oh! I couldn`t take it anymore. The constant babbling, non stop. Over and over again. I quickly turned on my heal and dumped the bucket of water onto the angel`s head. "Will you shut the hell up about the octopuses already?" I fumed at him.

"Octopi," he corrected wiping some of the access water off his face.

"Whatever!" I groaned looking at the new empty bucket. Oh, juste great now I have to fill the damn bucket back up. "Now quit messing around Tyson. We have to finish our shift of taking care of the garden."

Tyson scowled at me, pulling at his damp blue hair. "Your starting to sound and act like Kai everyday," he muttered. But I heard him.

And when the angel looked up he met the angry golden eyes of Rei Kon, me! "You little!" I advanced on him, my demonic nails extending as I attempted to grab at him, but max got in between us. One hand against my chest and the other against Tyson`s. He giggled nervously. And then he changed the subject.

"Speaking of Kai. Rei? How are your`s and Kai`s relationship? Do you still love him?"

I cocked an eyebrow at the blond haired demon. "Of course I still love him." Max`s hands fell from both mine and Tyson`s chest when the testosterone levels lowered between us.

"Oh! That`s great! What`s Kai up to now? I hardly ever see him around the facility anymore?" Max asked turning his back on Tyson and facing me.

"He`s teaching the younger demons and angels how to control their powers. He`s been so busy lately because there always seems to be more and more coming now a days."

Max nodded, understanding. "Well, at least it`s not ruining your guy`s relationship," and with that he turned, his forked tail grabbing one of the water buckets and disappearing into the many flowers and plants crowding the giant greenhouse.

I nodded to his back and smirked in Tyson`s direction. I saw confusion struck his face seeing me looking at him. He arched an eyebrow. "So you ask Hilary out yet?" I asked him.

His face flushed as he gawked at me. "Excuse me?" He managed to say.

I laughed at him, shaking my head in disappointment. "I`m not stupid Tyson. I can totally see the chemistry between you and Hilary."

Tyson continued to gawk at me as if I juste swallowed a burning sword. Ouch. "What the hell Rei?" he gasped. "How the fucking hell gave you that stupid idea that I like Hilary?" He laughed nervously turning his head so I couldn`t see his bright red blush that lit up his round face.

"I know these things Tyson. As I said, I`m not stupid. You like Hilary, and that is that!" I crouched down beside him putting my hand on his shoulder. "And I think that she may have the same feelings towards you."

His head jerked towards me, eyes wide with curiosity. His face still blushing madly. "Really?" his voice cracked. He blinked a few times before shaking the damn thought out of his head. "I mean- you! You gay people are the scariest fucking people on this planet. You guys are going to take over this world for sure with your gayness!"

I had to crack a smile at Tyson as I stood up straight. "I don`t know if I should take that as a compliment or something else." He looked at me with angered narrowed eyes. I juste laughed picking up my empty bucket and heading towards the faucet. "I know these things my friend. I know them. I can never tell a lie to you buddy," I laughed.

"Oh! Go jump in a well!" Tyson growled. I juste laughed harder disappearing into the woodiest part of the greenhouse. I needed some alone time to think some things through.

After filling my bucket I went to a place that felt like a second him to me. It was the garden`s tiny pond that Kai and I usually hung out at (Making out, to be exact).

I knelt down onto the soft dirt taking in the natural mossy smell all around me. I love this garden. It always made me feel calm and relaxed.

What was I?

Okay! Okay! You probably think I`m crazy. Thinking, What the hell is he talking about? Well I`ll explain it to you.

When I came to this facility I was brought up thinking I was the last human. And when we defeated the Demon Mother I found out I wasn`t human. I sighed remembering what they said I looked like. My skin glowed a metallic-like gold, my nails grew long and curved, demonic looking. And each time I got a cut, it healed right away by itself.

I was told that I wasn`t an angel or a demon at that. And humans, demons, and angels were the only species on Earth. Well there are the animals as well, but I highly doubt that I am an animal. Or at least I hope not.

I sprinkled some water onto an orange cupped flower that looked thirsty. I`m sure it was loving all of the attention.

"You are going to grow to be a strong and very beautiful flower! I`ll make sure of that!" I baby-talked the orange flower as if it were a real child. Can`t you tell I love flowers?

My fingers caressed the soft orange pentals before moving onto the next one.

"The human! It has been found!" someone yelled into the greenhouse catching my attention. The voice echoes, it was my friend Hilary, but she didn`t sound the least bit excited, she sounded panicked.

Tyson, Max, and I didn`t waste any time getting to the doctor`s room. I remembered the place, plain as day, but that was an old story that I don`t want to share.

I felt someone grab me and pull me back before entering the room. I gasped, surprised as I looked into my lover, Kai`s eyes. He didn`t look happy either, he looked hurt. Emotionally hurt. "Kai?"

"You don`t want to go in there. Trust me," he said in his deep sexy voice. No emotion was shown anywhere in his tone.

"Yes I do. Now let me go! Please!"

I tried to pull away but he pulled me back. When you boyfriend has super strength it could have both it`s ups and downs to the relationship. He looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "Trust me. No you don`t," he said, no emotion yet again.

I starred at him for a long quiet moment. I heard soft murmuring coming from the room next to us, but I couldn`t make out any of the words they were saying. "What`s wrong Kai? Why can`t I go in?"

He didn`t say anything for a long quiet moment. He sighed, his grip slightly released around me, but I didn`t make an attempt to enter the room, instead I juste looked at Kai, begging for an answer. "Kai?" I whispered.

He shook his head slowly letting out a deep low sigh before taking my hands into his. They were so warm and welcoming. His eyes however were dark and dull. Something was wrong here.

I watched him look at the doorway and back to me. And then he looked to the doorway and back at me again. I was starting to get annoyed. Why couldn`t he juste tell me what the hell was wrong? Is the human okay?

"Well..." he paused squeezing my hands tightly. "You can look my love. But it`s bad. Please think this through before you go in. I think it`s better if you didn`t look though."

I searched his face to see if he was lying. Sadly, he wasn`t. He was being bead serious here. I should have expected this though, Kai would never joke around like this. He really didn`t want me to confront whatever was in that room. Could it really be that bad?

"I want to see Kai. I have a feeling that I must see whatever is in that room," I told him. I was being serious.

He nodded once, his mouth a straight line, lips pursed. "Okay," he muttered quietly releasing my hands from his. My hands, once warm quickly turned freezing cold that gooseflesh appreared on both of my arms.

I turned around facing the doorway, his hand pressed against my back. It felt reassuring.

And then I started to move. My feet carrying me ever so slowly towards the door. My mind racing with thoughts. What could be so back about this human? What was I about to run into?

My body automatically started to panic at something. My heart pounded quickly, my palms felt sweaty. I also tasted bile in the back of my throat. Why am I suddenly so scared?

When I passed the threshold the smell of fresh blood filled my senses. The smell of something dead. I froze immediately when I noticed what was before me. The bile taste grew stronger and for a long time I really couldn`t breath.

"But how?" I muttered quietly so that no one could hear me.

Tyson and Max stood on either side of me. Max was in tears and Tyson looked like he was going to be sick at any second. I felt like crying and being sick suddenly as well. What I was seeing before me was terrible and horrifying.

On the metal table laid a tortured body. It was completely naked, a female. Her skin was pale white and stained with blood. Her neck was gashed open and claw marks were everywhere across her beaten body. Her left arm and both legs were gone, they looked to be chewed to the bone. Her remaining arm and her neck looked broken. Her remaining green eyes were wide open. She was dead.

I collapsed, falling back into Kai`s arms, gasping for breath finally. I really wanted to cry. This was terrible. Sure, seeing all of those dead bodies of the angels and the demons after the war was hard to take in. But this. This juste made me want to cry.

Mariah rushed into the room, her pink pony-tail flowing behind her. Her golden eyes looked sadden seeing the body of the girl, who looked to be in her early twenties, laying motionless on the cold metal table. She shook her head in disappointment. "She`s definitely dead," she muttered.

Everyone remained quiet as Mariah searched and examined the body thoroughly. After a half hour she stood erect looking directly at the four of us. She was still frowning.

"She wasn`t killed by any of our kind." Yes, Mariah was an angel juste like Tyson and Kai. "Nor was she killed by a demon." She wrote something onto a clipboard before continuing. "She looks almost as if she was maled by the Earth anime called the bear, or at least something near that." The room fell silent again.

Max looked to his feet, his tail wrapped around his leg nervously. Tyson continued to look at the body, still looking sick as ever. Mariah was writing stuff onto her clipboard. I couldn`t see Kai, for he stood behind me, but I had a feeling that he too was saddened at what had happened.

"Are you sure that she is a human?" I asked quietly, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at Mariah for an answer.

"Positive," Mariah said, not looking up from the clipboard as she continued to write onto it.

"Is she the last human? Because she could juste be the body of a human that died along with the others." I asked again. I needed more information before I would panic.

"No, this body was freshly killed," she examined the body again quickly. "I`d say maybe at least a few days ago. So it`s only been dead since then."

I shut my mouth after that. I couldn`t sum up anymore questions for her. And I had a sickening feeling that the body before me was indeed the last human. And now no humans populated this planet. Only angels and demons lived here. And whatever the hell I was.

But I was going to get to that soon, juste not now. I had to deal with this. Saddening, I know. I have seen so many deaths so far in my life and I am only seventeen years old. I`ve probably seen so many more death`s that one`s lifetime. And I`m guessing that`s really not a good thing to be proud of. And no, I wasn`t proud about that fact. I was horrified to be exact!

Damn! Could my life get any worse?

The room went on and on, talking about the dead human. As time passed a wave of sadness overcame me. I couldn`t take this anymore. I had to get out of this room, away from the body and the strong smell of blood.

And so I did. I easily pulled out of Kai`s hold and quickly entered into the hallway. Regret and sadness mixed inside my mind as I fell to my knees, holding back sobs, and pressed my forehead against the cold wall of the hallway. I couldn`t hold the tears back any longer. A groan of defeat escaped my lips and the tears started to come. Flowing down my cheeks leaving my eyes red and red streaks down my face. This was juste way too terrible.

I over heard Kai in the other room telling the others to stay and he would check on me. They should be more concerned about the human that me damn it!

Nex thing I knew Kai was sitting beside me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled me into his lap. I buried my face into his armpit and juste cried like a newborn baby. "It`s all my fault," I mumbled, not fighting the tears anymore. I let them come freely, it juste hurt me more to fight with them.

"What?" I heard Kai say.

"It`s all my fault!" I repeated louder, not removing my face from his armpit. I didn`t want him to see me like this. I felt so very weak.

"What is all you fault?"

I choked on a sob before I was able to talk. "It`s all my fault that the human died," I told him.

"Rei!" he exclaimed. I could definitely hear the worry behind his voice. "Don`t ever say that! It`s not your fault she died. Believe it or not, it`s life."

A smile wanted to come to my face, but it was forced back by the flood of awful thoughts inside my head. I cried harder. This time I forced myself to make eye contact so he know I was being some what serious. "The human died because of me Kai! If I hadn`t show up, you wouldn`t have mistaken me as the last human, you would have found her on time and she wouldn`t be dead! I should be dead, not her!" I cried again resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"Rei please don`t say that. You came to use for many reason. You came to me, and I truly love you. You came to be friends with Tyson. You also save Max`s life from Spencer. And don`t forget you also defeated the Demon Mother and ended the whole Demons versus Angels war. So don`t say you should be dead because I would be heart broken, along with plenty of others. And look at all you accomplished being with us."

His arms wrapped around me tight and we remained quiet. Hearing the voices muttering in the other room. They sounded worried. About me? I hope not!

Kai didn`t want me to be close to the body any longer, so he ushered me carefully to our now shared room. I gave Max my old room next to Tyson`s. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

When we got to our room I immediately went to the large bed, burying myself beneath the mountain of blankets. I started to sulk.

My golden eyes watched as Kai peeled the shirt off his back revealing healing scars from his large gorgeous red wings. He grew wings when he wanted to but he also went through a painful process to make them appear. And it hurt me to see him go through it.

"How were the kids today?" I asked.

Kai finished undressing himself and pulled on some sweat pants. I could see the tired look in his crimson eyes as he looked at me. "They were good. They seem to listen to me more now."

I laughed. I was definitely feeling a little better getting away from the body. "Probably now because you make them run laps eachtime they disobey you."

He smiled crawling into the bed with me, wrapping his srong arms around my blanketed body. "Exactly!"

I cuddled close to him, as close as the blanket would let me. I felt so much better in his arms. I laughed quietly at the tought of Kai with the small angels and demons. How cute.

"Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about adopting? You know maybe adopt a little demon baby or an angel? Because most of them are parentless now after the war?"

My eyes shot open suddenly at what Kai had juste asked. I sighed, he wasn`t thinking of reality here, were I was. I couldn`t handle a child right now. My life was so stressed out as it is. I know I`m being selfish here. I do love children and I would want to have one but now I can`t handle the stress it would bring. Plus I am only seventeen, way too young I think.

"Kai I-" I paused clearing my throat. "I have to say no. Not now, but maybe sometime in the future. I have too much to deal with right now and taking a care of a child is at the bottom of my list right now. I`m sorry but I want to find out first what I am." I wasn`t able to look at him so I couldn`t see if I had hurt him at what I said or not. I did feel hurt from what I said. "I`m sorry," I whispered.

I felt Kai quietly laugh. "It`s okay, Rei. I understand. It was juste a thought I`ve been having. But maybe your right, in the future we can look into it."

I jerked around in the blanket until I was facing him, face to face. My eyebrow arched, my head cocked to the side. "You never get mad at me? Why the hell do you never get mad at me?"

He ruffled my hair, smirking. "How could I ever get mad at you? I love you way too much to ever get mad at you. I will never, ever get angry at you, I promise."

I laughed out loud.

"Your lying!" I said, in between giggles. Plain as that!

* * *

**Geirr: **_This will be waaay better written than `Feathers` I promis you that. _

_In the next chapter Rei runs into Spencer again. Oh fun right? What torture will I put Rei through this time with Spencer (gets cansed by rabit fangirls) OKAY! OKAY I`M SORRY!_

_**Rei: **You better be dumbass...._

_**Geirr: **Thank you! _

_**Rei: **..._

_**Geirr: **Well I hope you like it so far though, I know I do. But it`s 1 AM now I should be gettin to bed, I am tired as hell. Adios everyone! Hope you enjoyed!_

_REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!  
(don`t make a boy get down on his knees and beg please, I`ll look rediculous!) LOL_


	2. The Way of the Male

**THANK YOU: chocolatexloverx16, suzanne, Kiki Ling, vampangelkai, Cheerful-Pessimish, and Chaseha-Wing for your reviews! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Geirr: **_Here is chapter two! Rei runs into Spencer again what`ll happen?_

**WANING: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND BLOOD**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

"So Rei, tell me...How do you feel when you go into...your, Golden State, lets call it that," the Oracle, Kenny asked me.

Okay, you probably think I`m in therapy, right? Well your wrong, I`m not that crazy...yet.

Right now I am in a crammed windowless room with the Oracle sitting before me with a pen in one hand and then a piece of paper in the other. Mariah was here too. She was off in the corner typing whatever I was saying into her portable computer on her lap.

"That`s hard to put into words," I told him leaning back into my uncomfortable plastic chair. I haven`t went "Golden State" for a while now. So I could only briefly describe what I could remember. "It`s like-" I paused trying to think of a word to describe it. "Kind of like a trembling and sparkling moment, if that makes any sense."

Mariah and the Oracle nodded and wrote down what I had juste said. I have to say, I have doubts about them finding exactly what I was. Something, in the back of my mind was saying that I would find them outside, far away.

"What does the transformation feel like? Any emotional changes or feelings on the inside of your body?"

I was getting annoyed with these damn questions. They asked the same questions every session.

"It feels like everything inside me growing larger. I feel like I`m about to explode from the inside. Like too much power is building and my body juste can`t handle it. So it slowly makes the changes to house that power." Remember this is only a memory I am trying to explain. "As for the emotional part I only remember seeing red and being anger and thirsting for blood. I juste wanted the Demon Mother dead for good."

Again, they jotted down the stuff. The Oracle adjusted his large glasses. "Do you think this time you can transform for us. So we can examine the physical changes that occur?" he asked.

"No." Was my answer.

He gawked at me. "But! But Rei! Please! This may help us figure out what you really are!"

I felt a growl erupt from deep in my throat. Something I truly didn`t mean to do but it sure startled Mariah and the Oracle. They truly didn`t expect me to growl, especially at them. But I seriously couldn`t take these sessions any more. They wouldn`t help me figure anything about me.

"Enough is enough Oracle. Mariah. I`m truly sorry but the sessions are telling me and I`m sure you, nothing. These same questions over and over again. Tell me, have you at least found anything about what I am? Anything at all?"

I watched as Mariah bit at her lower lip and the Oracle scratch the back of his neck and looking to his feet. Something was telling me that they haven`t found anything, and that truly pissed me off big time.

"I`m ending these sessions now whether you like it or not. Come to me when you actually find something that could help figure out what I am," and with that I didn`t dare look at them and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

Usually I didn`t act like that. But that really annoyed me. Wasting my time for something that would never give me answers I wanted.

I walked thought the narrow halls passing few angels and even some demons wearing white lab coats, chatting with one another. Some smiled and even waved to me as we passed each-other. I smiled back.

It was good but different to see angels and demons getting a long with eachother. But I was quickly growing to love it because there was no fighting. Sure, there was bickering and hit happening everyday but it wasn`t war-blood curling fighting.

I passed by the doctor`s room and I took a very quick glance into the room to see the human body gone. Kai had told me that she got a proper burial beside Bryan and a bunch of other angels and demons that lost their lives during the war. I smiled to know that she was finally at peace and that she didn`t have to live in this world because it was full of stress.

I was now in the living part of the facility. The walls, once white, changed to beautiful Autumn colors, and oil paintings decorated the walls as well.

As the hallways went on for a couple of yards it opened up into a large living room. One flat screen television, children surrounded it and giggling at whatever was playing. Different colored couches were scattered and both angels and demons sat in a few chatting together creating small talk and socializing with one another.

But a couple of angels caught my eyes. I looked at a cream colored couch decorated with tiny roses, kind of couch that you may see at you grandmother`s house. Two angels sat in that couch chatting with each other.

One angel was my best friend Tyson. The other was a brunette female, also my friend, Hilary.

I smiled. I was right about the two angels. Tyson likes Hilary and Hilary likes Tyson. Enough said, right? See I`m always right. I seem to always know these sort of things. Juste call me "Rei Kon, the all mighty Match Maker!"

...

Okay! Fine then! Don`t call me that. Jeez!

Tyson stretched, his head turning in the process and he got a quick glimpse of me standing here. His eyes widened as he looked startled to see me.

I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs up, and I mouthed "Good Luck" to him.

At first he scowled because he knew I was right about him liking Hilary. But that scowl quickly turning into a bright grin as he nodded and gave me a thumbs up in return. He turned back to converse with Hilary about who knows what. Probably those damn octopuses that he shared with Max and I. I also mentally wished Hilary good luck with whatever they`ll talk about.

I moved towards one of the four exits to the room. As I got closer to the doorway I noticed a figure, a very tall and well built, very strong figure. I gulped right away recognizing who the figure actually was. This was going to be bad. A strange tingly feeling fingered it`s way up my my spine causing me to shiver.

"Oh! Hi Spencer. It`s good to see you up and running! How are you feeling by the way?" I put on a fake smile hoping that he would smile back and try befriending me.

"Shut the fucking hell up!" he barks and all hope flushed out of me that second and horror took it`s place instead. So Spencer and I wouldn`t be friends after all.

I chuckled nervously taking a few steps back but he juste advanced in-front of me in one step. My hand quickly covered my face. "Listen Spencer. I`m really really and truly sorry about the right you and I got in. And I`m sorry that Kai threw you through the wall and put you into that coma. But hey! That was in the past right? I think we can juste laugh about that event now and talk about how stupid we were." My voice was cracking nervously.

He took another step forward growling deeply, which caused me to take to take another step back. I noticed around me that some of the conversations had stopped and both races were watching Spencer and I.

"Okay never-mind. It wasn`t stupid at all. My bad, all my bad-EEEEP!" I watched as his arm, from elbow down grew to a shiny metallic silver. I gulped nervously as his arms transformed into full metal sharply-pointed swords. Oh damn!

The angels and demons around us were confused on what to do. To stop the fight (Oh please! Have them do that! Please!) or juste leave us alone and watch. After some time none of them moved. Great! So I was to right Spencer.

"Saving that damned demon! You made a bad choice! And making that bad choice put me into a coma. And I couldn`t fight in the war because of that damn come. You may have not put me into it but you did start a fight with me," he grinned devilishly scrapping his sword-arms together, sharpening them. "Speaking of out fight. We didn`t finish, did we? Now. Where did we leave off?"

I gulped really hoping that at least one demon or one angel (maybe two, hopefully) would intervene and try and get Spencer to calm down and leave me alone.

"Please Spencer. I didn`t mean to start that right with you. I honest to God promise!" I tried again to change his mind about fighting me. But from the look on his face I highly doubt it.

"Should have thought of that before you went picking a fight with me!" He growled roughly starring me down with a death glare that send shivers up my spine.

Next thing I knew he had swung his sword-arm. I didn`t realize the attack until it hit me. Literally!

The blade made a perfect cut across my chest. Taking along with it part of my t-shirt and my blood. I cried out in pain falling back a few steps clutching at my bleeding chest. I could hear Spencer laughing beneath my tortured screams.

I looked to see if Tyson and Hilary were still here. Tears blurred my vision when I saw that they had left. I was alone here to deal with Spencer myself. I wasn`t as worried because I could could feel the cut on my chest healing rapidly. I was scared because I still felt pain like any-other. And I was scared of pain to be honest.

I looked back at Spencer and he looked even angrier. He noticed the cut healing before his eyes, but he wasn`t surprised like many of the others. He was angered. Pissed off.

"That`s new," he whispered in a low growl.

I was way too scared to explain to him about it and how I wasn`t actually human. He thought I was human, but he didn`t get the news that I wasn`t, I guess.

I didn`t want to fight with Spencer. I wanted to run. Righting, I used for last defence. And I had plenty of ways to flee and get away, so it didn`t have to lead down to fighting...yet.

And so I fled, going to the nearest exit that led down to a lower level of the facility. I didn`t know there was a basement in this place but I couldn`t possibly take the time to tour around and check out the place. I had to get out now because I could hear Spencer behind me. The echoing sound of boots hitting each step behind. They sounded father away at times and then right behind only to sound far away again!

My heart was racing every second. I could barely catch my breath as I went farther and farther down. I wasn`t sure where this stair case led me too. But as long as I was away from Spencer, I would go anywhere.

As I reached the last step I ended up tripping! Juste my fucking luck! I was pitched towards the hard flooring and I heard my skull crack open and I felt the blood oozing out. It took a while to catch my breath as I turned onto my back grabbing at my bleeding forehead. When I looked for Spencer, I saw and heard nothing from the stair case. Everything was quiet.

All I could hear was the rapid thumping of my heart. My eyes in horror, as I looked around, what looked like an old forgotten storage room. What a creepy place to end up in when you being chased by a mad man who wants to kill you.

I felt my skill heal itself but it was replaced by a terrible headache that continued to burn pain over and over.

I tried to rise but ended up sinking back down to the floor, crying. I was in way too much panic to control my own body. The feeling of death claiming me at this moment was all I felt.

"Spencer?" I muttered, trying to control my shaking voice. No answer returned to me, but I did hear the sound of shuffling feet and a quiet devilish chuckle. I gulped.

Once I was abe to stand and control my body, I listened.

"I see you," I heard Spencer say from every dark area around me.

That sent chills and terrible shivers raking through my scared body. What a fucking creep that crazy man was! You never should say that to someone in the dark! I honest to God feel like he`s going to rape me and attempt to kill. And the my body will heal and he`ll try and kill me again. Do you see the torture behind this damned situation?

And the a hand grabbed at my right shoulder. A regular hand. Not a sword-like hand. But it felt large and strong. Definitely not Kai`s. I twisted my body, pivoting on the balls of my feet and sent a round-house kick to my grabber`s head.

I put all the strength I could into that kick and I felt the kick connect to something. A head for sure! Score!

"Oh shit!" Spencer cried.

THUD!

I scrambled back quickly after retrieving my leg and my back met the concrete wall. I didn`t feel the fear inside me instead I felt something else. I explained earlier the power growing inside me. I was transforming into my Golden State.

My skin burned as my body gave off it`s own light. I could now see Spencer on the ground recuperating from the kick to the head.

I saw him blink blindly a few time, adjusting to the golden light that lip up the room. He starred at me, teeth clenched. "What the fuck?" I saw his mouth move, but I heard nothing.

I looked down at my hands seeing my reflection in the golden metal that coated them. My last transformation, I couldn`t marvel at the beauty of it. Now I could, knowing that Spencer was watching as well.

I turned to see the stair case, open, nothing in my way. I could run up and find Kai and I would be safe.

But the silent moment grew longer and my chance was done for freedom as I saw Spencer disappear into the shadows. Every second passed slowly, slowing down so it seemed time had stopped for me.

I could no longer hear anything that was around me. My fast breathing and facing heart beat drowned everything out. And I was frozen in place, paralyzed with fear, as I scanned the lighter areas of the room. No Spencer to be seen.

As my hear raced and panic took over, I noticed the light around me start to dim and darkness was once again claiming this area. I wasn`t scared of the dark, no. I was scared of what was creeping around in the darkness.

So I was changing back into normal Rei Kon. My beautiful gold armor disappeared by the second. And after each second the panic seemed to only get worse. Because with my golden state gone this room would once again be covered in the ink blackened shadows. That meant I wouldn`t be able to see Spencer. Nor could I hear him because of my pounding heart and rapidly fast breathing.

Moments later, the last of the golden light faded away, my panic was at a very high level, and everything juste seemed to go in slow motion. This was like a true horror movie and I was the main character who ends up slaughtered to morbid bits in a dark and spooky basement. I gulped and prepared for the worse that could possibly happen. Good or bad. More likely bad thought, my gut and the rest of my body was telling me.

As I starred into the ink blackness before me, and all around me for that matter, thoughts of my final moments on Earth showed themselves to me. I tried my best to block them, because death was the last thing I ever wanted to think about, but they justekept pushing themselves deeper and deeper into my mind. Until I finally gave up because there was no use of stopping them.

Several images played themselves through my head. I saw doubles of some and those ones seemed to hit me more with fear and terrible terrible horror.

Spencer`s sword-arms always seemed to be caked with blood, my blood in every image. So I know this was going to end bloody. But what I didn`t get from the morbid images was whether he was going to torture me and make my death slow and very painful or was he going to kill me quick? So I would be dead before I ever felt my brain register the pain.

Escape. It seemed less of my worries now. Now I juste worried whether my murder will be a quick one or a slow one. Living past this moment seemed very slim right now.

I blinked. My eyes clsing only to see the inside blackness of my eyelids. I open them only to see the same blackness and nothing else around me.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up immediately as Spencer`s large hands finally showed themselves. The strong hand wrapped themselves around my poor defenceless neck tightly. With the momentum of both our bodies, Spencer was able to slam me, hard, against the concrete wall behind me.

I cringed, coping with the pain the best I could. My eyes squeezed shut and my teeth were clenched together, fighting past the vigorous pain that coase through every inch of my body. My hands flew up, gripping tightly to Spencer`s wrists. The pressure was too much, I couldn`t get my neck free from his clutches. Was I doomed?

I felt myself being lifted slowly, back rubbing against the wall. My feet dangled inches off the ground, or what I thought was inches. My air supply running very low and it grew harder and harder for me to breath.

All I could see of Spencer were his muscular forearms. I couldn`t see his face but I definitely knew that he was furious.

"Your no human!" he spat. His spit sprinkled across my face. His tone was low and angered, as if he was talking through his clenched teeth. "What. The fuck. Are. You?" he said each word slowly putting a pissed off and irritated tone behind if.

"I don`t know," I managed to say without chocking or gagging.

His hands tightened around my fragile neck and making it ever more difficult to breath. I felt light headed and ready to pass out any second.

"You can`t possibly hate me this much for saving one demon`s life. Is it really that big of an issue to kill someone`s life? There has to be another reason for you to hate me so much that you want to kill me." Oh my God! That took a lot of breath out of me.

But I was suddenly surprised when I felt the floor beneath my feet. I could breath again but Spencer`s hands were still wrapped around my neck, but just not as tight.

"There is another reason," he said coldly.

Even though I couldn`t see Spencer`s face thought the dark, I knew his expression went from pissed off to saddened. "And what is that other reason?" I beckoned.

I froze immediately feeling his hands tighten suddenly around my throat, but his hand eased up and my body grew relaxed as well.

"I hate you so much, that I want to kill you because you killed the love of my life," he said in a soft spoken tone. It was too dark around us that I couldn`t see his face.

"Your love? I killed you love?" I was confused as ever. The only people, or demons should I say, that I killed in the war was the Demon Mother herself, and the teleporting demon name Tala. Could the Demon Mother or Tala have been his love? My heart squeezed at the sickening thought.

"Yes my love. My beautiful boyfriend Bryan. And you fucking killed him! Your a worthless piece of shit and for that I`m going to kill you!" he screamed.

My eyes widened, surprised. Bryan? He was one of my best friends. It was true that he had died. But I did not kill him. He was killed in the war against the Demon Mother. It was a freak accident of how he was killed. But in the end a demon speared Bryan right through the chest and he fell to the ground. Dead.

"Bryan?" I whispered.

"Yes," Spencer hissed, and that sent chills fluttering down my spine. "And you killed him you bastard! I would have killed Kai, your love of your life, and made things even. However Kai is way stronger than me. And I thought you were human. I guess not, but I can still tell that you are the weakest link."

He paused and the dark room grew silent. I couldn`t think of what to say to Spencer. Well, I have to tell him that I didn`t kill Bryan, but how?

"I didn`t kill Bryan," I told him only to feel his hand tighten around my throat. I gasped.

"You killed him. You God damn killed him! How could you say you didn`t when you had all the angels go to war in the first place! Right htere you sentenced Bryan to his death and tons of other angels as well!"

I sucked in a breath at what he had justesaid. I was true that lots of angels, even demons, had lost their lives in the war. The emotion to cry suddenly hit me but I pushed it back thinking about Kai`s speech he gave before the war started. The lives that had been lost had brought a free future to the survivors and the angels and demons to come in the future. So the lives lost weren`t a bad thing because the sacrificed themselves to bring other`s freedom.

"He died for your freedom."

His hands tightened more and he slammed me against the wall behind me and then turned to the nearest wall and slammed he against that one too. The pain shot through my body and I let our a painful gasp. But I kept on talking.

"He`ll still love you know matter what Spencer. And I doubt he would want to watch you kill anyone. I`m sad that he died too. He was one of my best friends..." I paused, nervously waiting for his mood. The darkness covered his face so I couldn`t see the expression on his face.

"You know. When the was was going to be over. Bryan and I promised each-other to go and live in the mountains of Alberta, Canada. It`s so peaceful and quiet up there. No demons. No angels. We would be alone, together, no one else around." I felt his hands loosen and then leave from my neck. I was relieved, but I chose to listen to the older man. "The mountains there are beautiful. Everything around it is dead of angel and demon life. Leaving it unwrecked of any unnatural figures. And Bryan and I wanted to explore it`s beauty."

I froze instantly as an image formed itself in my head, as wonderful and breathtaking mountain ranges painted itself in my head.

The crystal clear water laied un-touched and mirror-like, lacing itself between different sized mountains. The mountains were in a variety of colors. From browns like siennas to auburns to bistres. And then purples like amaranth purples to byzantium. Dark greys and blacks homed themselves on the cliffs and cracks of the mountains. And topped with white snow. Cadmium green pine trees scattered around the bottom of the moutains and around the motionless lake.

I gasped in wonder at the picture perfect landscape that flooded into my brain. What beauty! What peacefulness! What! What`s that?

I saw a few golden lights sparkling off in the distance between trees and on the mountains. They were moving but now stopped in place as if knowing my presence. This wasn`t my imagination I was looking at, it was a memory! But not a memory of mine, but someone elses. Someone who was in this mountain area, right now, this very minute, showing me this image. Almost like telepathy.

And juste as fast as the image had come it left, like the telepath`s eyes blinked to only see the blackness that was around me in the dark basement.

I starred into what may be Spencer`s face. It was too dark to see for sure. "You have to take me with you!" I blurted out.

I heard Spencer`s surprised gasp. "No way in Hell! I`m not going there now. Bryan is gone, and therefore out paradise together is gone as well. So I`m not going there. And damn well, I`m not going there with you because I`m still blaming you for Bryan`s death." I heard the hurt in his voice.

"Do you know where this paradise is?"

"of course I do!"

"Then you must take me there Spencer! I beg of you, please!"

"Why should I? Tell me why I should give you Bryan`s and my paradise? Is it because you and your damn boyfriend Kai want it to yourselves? Is that why? Tell me."

I shook my head roughly, but he couldn`t see it because of the darkness and each-time I got different views in my head of this so called Paradise Mountains. "No! No! That`s not it at all Spencer! I have a feeling I need to go there! There are these images flashing through my head right now as if someone is trying to tell me that `they` are right there!"

"Who is `they`?" Spencer asked.

"I don`t know who `they` are. But they may know something about me and I have a feeling that I have to see them! Please Spencer! You must take me there!"

"And why should I? What`s in it for me?"

"Ummm..." I paused, thinking of what possibly I could do to convince Spencer to take me to these mountains. But my mind drew up nothing. "Anything! Anything your heart`s desire!" I blurted out.

"Anything?" he sounded interested.

"Anything!" I confirmed.

I caught a glimpse of his face. He was thinking, rubbing at his chin. "How about a date with that blond haired demon boy?"

My jaw fell open at his request. I was speechless as I tried putting two and two together. "B-But!" I tried to get a look of his face to see if he was joking. Sadly all I could see was a black silhouette. "You tried to kill Max!"

"True. True." He looked to be nodding. "But after the event, when I was in the coma. Bryan`s image disappeared in my head and that demon replaced his image," he paused and his voice grew sad. "When I awoke and found out Bryan was dead, I juste wanted to be with that blond demon and cry in his arms."

I didn`t know what to say after that. Would Max be able to comfort Spencer after his loss? Or would it juste make things worse?

U juggled the thoughts in my head. The good thoughts and the bad thoughts. What would Max think about Spencer liking him? Clearly Spencer had tried to kill Max and my thoughts told me that the demon would more likely be scared to death of the large angel. As my eyes closed I saw the image of the mountains decorated with the shining golden lights. When I opened my eyes I made a selfish decision. I had to get to this mountain, something was telling me I had to be there. So I looked at Spencer`s shadowed figure.

"I promise I`ll try my best. But if this works out you must take me to those mountains in Canada. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," he hissed and I saw his shadowy figure disappear up the stairs. I was left down here in the dark. Alone. Thinking and taking in what had juste happened in this very basement. I shook my head back and forth remembering those mountain ranges that came to me during my weird conversation with Spencer.

I had never seen that mountain range in my life. Come to think of it I`ve never see mountains in my life, juste hills. But why was I seeing this place that Spencer called paradise. Why did it seem so familiar to me?

I shook my head to clear out the thoughts. Right now, I had to play match maker again. Get Spencer and Max together or I would never see the mountains.

It couldn`t get any better now could it?

* * *

**Geirr: **_(yawns) oh my God I`m so tired right now. It`s really late here and I should get to bed but I had to type this up for y`all. Well I hope you enjoyed it._

_Sorry if there are mistakes. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

**Rei: **_Please review before Luka puts me through more Hell. He`s messed up in the head with horror and blood and shit._

**Geirr: **_...hehehehe_


	3. Dreams for Plans

**THANK YOU:vampangelkai and chocolatexloverx16 for you reviews! (kisses you both)**

**Geirr: **_Okay so here is chapter three. I wish I could have written it better though. But I guess it is okay._

**WARNING: LANGUAGE**

_ENJOY!_

* * *

I ran up the stairs, trying my best to look as normal as possible because I had juste ran like a maniac downstairs with an angel named Spencer chasing after me with his arms turned into sharp blades. So my guess is that I probably made a pretty good scene with Spencer in the living area.

So I knew when I emerged from the stairway that the angels and demons would be starring me down with either concerned looks or what-the-fuck kind of looks. Or worse! Running into a panicked Kai who would go off and kill Spencer, if he heard what Spencer had done to me.

When the living area revealed itself to me I ignored the many questionable looks that were aimed at me. Instead my eyes scanned the many couches in the room until they fell upon the back head of the person I was looking for. That was easy!

I jogged over towards him and jumped over the back of the couch and landing perfectly in one of the two cushions. I beamed a smile at Max, who juste looked at me with a concerned look before turning his blue eyes back to the sketchbook that rested on his lap. He had a pencil gripped tightly in one hand. I could see that I had startled the demon boy.

"Heya Max! How are you? I didn`t know you drew? Your an artist, I see! What are you drawings?" I blurted out, and grinned widely.

He added a few fancy strokes to the picture before jerking his chin in a direction. "Them." Was all he said as he didn`t removed his eyes from the cardstock paper before him.

I looked in the direction he had showed me to see Tyson cuddling with Hilary. The brunette was perched onto Tyson`s knees, giggling every so often at something Tyson had said. As for Tyson and his talking, he had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and holding her close. How cute.

My attention went back to Max, curiously. "May I see your sketchbook? Maybe juste scan through it?"

Max`s hand paused, his eyes still glued to the paper. "Sure. But it`s not all the way filled. There are juste a few drawings." He gingerly handed me his sketch pad and I accepted it with a nod of thanks.

As I flipped through each page an explosion of color erupted in my head. Strokes of black intertwined together creating picture of people and plant life and many other things.

The colors of beige, blue violet, cornsilk, and many others blended together to make beauty before my eyes. The colors juste seemed to be popping off the pages before me. "How long have you been drawing Max?" I asked him.

"Ever since I was small. It was a good way to relieve the stress I had."

I nodded turning to see the next spectacular drawing. When I turned the page I juste starred at it, feeling a creepiness, fingering it`s way up my spine.

It was the mountain range I`d seen moments ago in my mind. The motionless clear lake, the many mountains overlapping each-other and faded out into the sunset. But there was something different about this image. In the center of the drawing was a figure, a person. Their skin giving off the metallic golden light that was so recognizable to me. I gawked at the image realizing who the person was finally!

Max pointed to the person I was starring at. "That`s you," he indicated and I nodded slowly.

I continued to stare at the golden light that reflected off the mirror-like waters, and maroon painted mountains. The beauty behind the picture and also the mystery. "Max..." I managed to say, trying to force the words out. "Why did you draw this? Why am I in it?"

He took the sketch pad out of my motionless hands and examined it. "It`s from a dream I`ve been having ever since I`d come to the facility. You always seem to be in it."

My head turned to him and my lips moved but no words came out. Why was Max having a dream of me in these mountains? Could it possibly be a sign?

Max shrugged. "The dream is weird. I`ve never been to that area before." He let his pointer finger circle the mountain ranges, indicating them. "But they seem so real, like they are out there somewhere. And each-time my dreams starts out painting these mountains and the lake. Everything is peaceful and quiet, so relaxed." He pointed to the drawings of me in the center of the drawing. "And then I see you come in. Your skin doesn`t glow at this point but you are smiling. You step into the water and that`s when you skin changes and glows a bright gold. And then I wake up right after that. Every time!"

We were looking at each-other and all the chatting around us dimmed down to a dull roar. I studied the drawing again, my eyebrows drawing together. "Why didn`t you tell me about these dreams earlier?"

Max`s face saddened as he shrugged. "I don`t know. I should have though. I should have told you Rei. I`m sorry."

I nodded cupping my hands together in my lap and taking a deep breath. "It`s okay," I muttered barely above a whisper. Max`s knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the edge of the sketch pad. I shook my head. "So Max..." I began. He looked at me, his face blank. "Are you in a relationship at the moment?" I asked out of the blue. "As in do you have someone that you love in your life? A girlfriend maybe?" I paused clearing my throat. "Maybe even a boyfriend?"

Max looked confused but said; "No." And juste continued to look at me. "I`m too shy to admit my love to anyone. I don`t think I like anyone thought."

I nodded and a smile graced my lips. "I think I may know someone who may have a crush on you," I smiled at him.

He looked at me, beaming a happy grin. "Really?" he almost sounded relieved, his voice cracked. "Who? Do I know them?"

"Yes, you`ve met him before," I told him almost grim. He sounded excited to hear that someone liked him a lot. But the man that likes him was Spencer and Spencer wanted to kill Max before the war. And now Spencer wanted to take Max out on a date. I took a deep breath.

"Him? So it`s a boy? I guess I`m okay with that. What`s his name?" the smiled didn`t seem to leave his face as he looked into my eyes with his bright blue eyes.

I chewed on my lower lip looking away from him. I had to convince Max, somehow to go on at least one date with Spencer. Because if I accomplished that then he would lead us to the mountains in Max`s drawing.

"Rei? Are you okay?"

I looked at him and he looked very concerned. I nodded to him fishing up a smile and beamed at him. "Yes, sorry I`m fine. You wanted me to tell you who likes you right?" Man, I`m so stupid. He nodded eagerly. "It`s ," I paused trying my best not to look at Max. "Do you remember that tall blond angel when you first came into the facility?" I was very uneasy.

"Yes...the one who tried and wanted to kill me?" his voice didn`t sound as happy and cheerful anymore. He sounded more worried.

"Yes, that angel. Well his name is Spencer and well he`s the one that likes you. He`s really sorry about the incident of him trying to kill you and all." Max juste looked at me, his expression showing a little bit of anger. "He would really like to go on a date with you. He really likes you."

He arched an eyebrow, bewildered at the fact. He looked at his sketch pad, saying nothing. No smile, no frown. His lips were juste pursed. "Spencer?" he whispered as if finally taking in what I had juste said. I bit my lip, nodding, eagerly hoping that he felt the same way for Spencer. But my heart sank to the pit of my stomach when he shook his head, frowning. "i`m sorry Rei..." his voice was juste a whisper.

"Max? What are you sorry about?"

Max looked at me with tears in his eyes. I jumped suddenly realizing this. "Spencer scares the shit out of me." Okay, so Max really didn`t like Spencer, because I had never heard the younger boy cuss in my life. "I don`t know if I could ever like a man like that. He wanted to kill me Rei! And he would have if you hadn`t intervened."

I sighed running my hand through my hair. I knew this would happen. Why did I make that damn promise to Spencer anyway. Max sniffed and I felt hurt for causing him to cry. "It`s okay," I told him calmly taking the younger boy into my arms and stroking his hair gently. "I`m sorry Max. I shouldn`t have said anything."

His face was buried in the crook of my neck and tears soaked the collar of my shirt. "No," he sobbed quietly. He sat up and looked at me with his glittered blue eyes. "I`m sorry," he said wiping at his nose with the end of his shirt. "It`s my fault, I over reacted over the thought." He sniffed a few times before continuing. "I don`t know what to say Rei."

He curled up into a ball and fell into my arms, again. I rubbed his back hoping to calm him.

"He is cute, I`ll admit that. But I would be too scared to ever be alone with him. So I can`t see me being with him."

I understood how he was feeling. It was a tough decision for him to choose.

"What should I do Rei? I don`t want to hurt his feelings though, no matter how much I`m scared of him."

I let my finger run through Max`s hair. He was so fragile. "If you want Max. I could have Kai and I meet you. And we`ll make it a sort of double date. So if anything goes wrong we will be there with you."

Max lifted his head up and blinked back the tears. "Really?"

I nodded in approval. "Of course! I`d do anything for you, to make you feel safe."

"And Kai wouldn`t have a problem with it?"

"No, I doubt he would. He would help me with anything if it would make me happy." I took hold of Max`s sketch pad and opened it to the picture of me and the familiar mountain range. "May I have this picture?"

Max sat up, immediately taking the sketch pad away from me and tore the drawing out carefully. "Of course!" he said handing me the drawing gingerly. He smiled, wiping some fallen tears away from his face. "A

nd that would be awesome if you and Kai can come. I would feel a lot more comfortable with you there."

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. A smile gracing my lips as I held the drawing to my chest. "I promise. And so you will go on a double date with Spencer?" I asked.

He nodded. "But..."

I froze immediately, looking into Max`s blue eyes. He would go on a date with Spencer. But what? "yes?" I said, encouraging him to go on.

"I want him to ask me to go on the date. No offense, Rei but I want to see if he truly wants to take me on a date. I believe you, I always believe you. But I can`t believe it until I seem him. I hope you understand."

And I did. I gave him and approved smile. "I understand that feeling. When I see him I will tell him. Is that okay with you?" I asked. He took a deep breath, thinking what he had juste said over again and then nodded a yes.

I got to my feet with a grin on my face. I felt like the most happiest person in the world at the moment. "Thanks Max. This truly means a lot to me. And I really hope that Spencer has changed and truly likes you."

Max gave me a nervous smiled and nodded once. "But you will be with me their, right? I don`t think I can do this alone."

"Of course I`ll be with you. I won`t let anyone or anything hurt you. Your one of my best friends and I`d do anything for you."

"Thank you Rei," he gave me a small but still nervous smile.

I gave him an encouraging smile back. "No problem," I held the mountain drawing close to my side and gave Max a wave good-bye. I had to find two people now. Spencer and Kai. Whoever I ran into first I would talk to.

I started heading the way in which Kai`s classroom was. I may run into Spencer on the way. If not, I`d juste talk to Kai about it.

I looked at the drawings Max had given me and examined every detail. What was puzzling me was the golden orbs off in the distance. They were the same gold that shined on my skin in the drawing. Could they be what I am? Could I find answers in these mountains?

The Autumn colored walls turned into plain white walls and the carpeting was replaced by pale tiles. My footsteps echoed through the hallways.

I turned the corner and knew I was getting close because the laughter and giggling came to me and it became louder and louder as I got closer.

The doorway was lip up with colorful lights, pretty different for a classroom, I guess but the kids seem to like it. I stood in the doorway and noticed Kai right away.

He was on his knees in-front of a small demon girl. Her head was haloed by a ringlets of ebony curls that fell around her small shoulders. Floating in her hands was a fire ball. She looked very nervous as her red eyes watched it with fear and panic.

"Good job Wanda. That`s perfect. Now you know how to form the flame into shapes, we should see if we can get rid of it juste as easily," Kai encouraged her.

Her eyes continued to fill with fear as she eyed the fire ball before her. "I-I can`t," she stuttered. Wanda looked like she was about to drop the ball of fire. "I`ll mess up for sure. I can`t do this Doctor Hiwatari."

I laughed to myself quietly not to disturb the session. I had forgotten that Kai was a doctor.

Kai`s hand cupped around Wanda`s shoulder. She looked at him to see him smiling. "Relax Wanda. You can do this. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath and relax." She did as he told her. "Now concentrate on the fire ball. Remember how you made the flame? Well, do the opposite of that. How do you put out a flame? By pouring water over it or kicking dirt on it. Now image yourself doing that to the fire ball before you. Concentrate."

Wanda nodded and took a few deep breathes. She was in deep concentration. And with each deep breath the fire ball grew smaller and smaller. Until - POP! It was gone and her eyes fluttered open, she looked startled at first but she soon started jumping and down with joy.

She threw herself on Kai wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. Kai smiled, proud to help her control her power. He patted her back gently before noticing me standing in the doorway. I smiled to hm, and he smiled back.

I jerked my chin out towards the hallway, telling him I wanted to speak with him. He didn`t do anything for a few seconds but then gave me an OK sign with his fingers.

I left the room without a sound and leaned again the wall. I took out Max`s drawings and looked at it again. This picture and the mountain ranges held a lot of mystery and I wanted to figure it out. I`ve never seen those mountains before but I had a strange feeling of welcoming there. As if it was home to me. A safe place were people could understand me.

My eyes shut, resting and waiting for Kai. And suddenly the same mountains and the same lake began to paint themselves in my mind again.

Except this time the mountain range was covered by the dark night sky. The full moon was glowing and reflected itself off the silent lake, glittering stars joined along side the moon, keeping it company through the lonely night. The mountains were darker than before and slightly blended into the night sky as if disappearing. The lake stilled stayed motionless but instead of the color blue it seemed to look like an inky blackness, and housed the moon and star`s reflections. So peaceful.

But it wasn`t quiet. The night began to play it`s relaxing melody. The crickets played. The frogs sang a loud. The gentle breeze caressed the tree`s leaves making a rustling soothing noise. Even the sound of some fish jumping out of the water and back in.

All was relaxed and beautiful.

What startled me was the laughter I started to hear suddenly. My thought at first were the children in the classroom but that changed quickly when I realized I didn`t recognize this laughter. It was different. And then I saw them. Off in the distance.

Three golden lights, forms of a human-like shape. I didn`t know what they were, but their playful laughter seemed to add to the night`s melody.

They were at the far end of the lake playing in the water. The lake seemed to glow golden when they each entered. The splashing. The jumping. The laughter. It all seemed so familiar, and I felt to sudden urge to go join in their fun. These mountains juste seemed like paradise, so care-free. I had to get there. I had to find this place!

"Rei," Kai`s voice echoed.

The golden figures suddenly faded away and the night`s song died as well. The whole lake, the whole night sky, the mountains. All. The whole image juste shattered like glass before me.

Me eyes opened.

"How are you my love?" Kai said approaching me. He bent down, giving me a kiss on the lips gently.

I kissed hi back. "I`m good." I blushed holding the paper close to my chest.

Kai noticed the paper and eyed it for a few quiet moments. "What`s that?" he asked, gingerly taking it out of my hands. His crimson eyes scanned it before looking back at me, arching his eyebrow slightly. "Did you draw this?"

I shook my head. "No. Max did," I told him. He juste nodded before looking back at the picture.

"Why do you have this? Did he give it to you?"

"Yes and no. I asked him if I could have it and he said yes. But the reason why I have this is because of this. Look." I pointed at the drawing of me in the center. "Tell me. Who does that look like to you?"

Kai was quiet as he looked at where I was indicating. Then he looked at me and then back to the drawing. And then at me again. "You..." he whispered quietly. I nodded. "And why would he draw you in a place like this?" He circled the mountains with his pointer finger.

"Because he had a dream. And he saw me glowing in this place. He said it seemed so real to him."

Kai`s body tensed up and he looked a bit angry and a little bit concerned. "And why? May I ask. Is Max dreaming of you?"

My eyes widened surprised and I couldn`t help but laugh. "No! Kai! No!" I continued to laugh before I could finally control myself and then I looked at him straight in the face. "I think it`s a vision he had."

"A vision?" Kai asked some-what confused.

"Yes. And he told me he has been having that dream since he came to live in the facility. I also have been getting visions like that in the drawings..."I pointed to the mountains and then to the lake. "I seem to always see them now after my run-in with Spencer this morning."

"Spencer!" Kai looked angry and pissed off.

"No! No! No! Kai he didn`t hurt me!"

"Then why is your shirt ripped open and covered with blood?"

I froze, eyes wide, before looking down at my ruined shirt. I frowned. I`d forgotten about my ripped shirt. "Uhh..." thoughts came to me, I had to lie. "I was doing garden work this morning, before running into Spencer and I fell down one of the tall trees and a branch snagged onto my shirt and then ripped it open!" Damn it!

"A tall tree, huh?" I nodded vigorously. "Your lying Rei. I can tell. Now tell me the truth."

I felt like clawing at my face. I really didn`t want to tell Kai my situation. Yet. But I had to now because his crimson eyes seemed to be throwing daggers at me. And those glares wouldn`t stop until I told him. I sighed deeply, summing up all my thoughts and thinking of what to say. "Okay. Fine. I`ll tell you. But this may take a while."

And hour later, Kai and I were no longer standing. Kai had told the children that class was ending early and now he and I were sitting on the floor. Holding each-other close as I finished up telling him about the images I have been seeing, my run-in with Spencer, Spencer liking Max, and me trying to get the two together in order for Spencer to take us to the mountains that seemed to be calling to me. It was a long story and it seemed like it took forever to explain it all.

"So you want me to go on a date with you? So that you can keep an eye on Max while he is on a date with Spencer?" Kai asked.

"yes!"

He hesitated and gave me a hard look. His face was tensed. "I would be glad to go on a date with you but..."I frowned. "I have a meeting with Mariah and the Oracle. I can`t come with you." He took my hands into his. Kai`s hands were as warm as a beginning fire. They felt welcoming and safe, protected. "But I promise I will take you on a special date. How about I ask Mariah to make those cookies you like, and then we`ll go to the garden`s pond and enjoy them there. Maybe do more," he flexed his eyebrows in a devious way.

I gave him a smile of approving and squeezed his hands gently. "I like the sound of that." I told him nuzzling my forehead into the crook of his neck. "I truly love you." I whispered.

He nibbled at my ear playfully before trailing kisses from my ear down to my awaiting and eager lips. "I love you too," he said before pressing his lips against mine. Like his hands, his lips were warm and welcoming.

My hand moved up his chest to his neck and then my fingers played with his soft navy blue hair. He did the same with my hair.

My eyes closed as I embraced my boyfriend. And then I felt like I was gone. The mountains returned and it was still night out.

_"Driger!" a famine voice called out. My eyes turned to see one of the golden figures running closure towards me. I wanted to run, scared but my body didn`t listen. Instead my feet carried me towards the golden figure. This wasn`t my body!_

_"Driger! Come play with us!"_

_I was now looking at a beautiful women. Early twenties is my guess. Her skin was glowing the metallic gold and her eyes were shining red. And her fire-red curls fell down her back barely touching the ground. Her beauty justesparkled more with the outfit she wore. Shining and smooth red silk folding over parts of her body and it barely covered her, and she wore gold bracelets and necklaces and shining rubies with red exotic feathers around them._

_"Will you come and play in the lake with us and quit acting like a sourpuss," her musical voice sang as she grabbed the hand. It definitely wasn`t my hand for it was a browned tan, much darker than mine, and it was covered in what like neon tiger stripes._

"Rei? Are you alright?"

My eyes fluttered open. The mountains were gone. The lake,. And now I starred straight at Kai. He held my face between his hands and looked at me with a worried look.

I covered his hands with mine and looked at him smiling. "No, nothing is wrong. I was juste thinking that`s all."

He still held my face but he let his thumbs stroke at my cheeks with care. "Those mountains again." It wasn`t a question but I nodded anyway. "We`ll figure it out," he promised.

Kai let go of my face but held my hands tightly. He brought me to my feet with gace and I smiled sweetly at him. "I love you so much," I told him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He kissed me back. "I love you too."

* * *

**Geirr: **_Thank you for reading! And I hope this chapter is as good as the other two. I know I could have wrote it better and I`m sorry._

_Sorry if they`re mistakes._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
The more reviews the quicker I will update_


End file.
